User interfaces for securities syndicate issuer applications have been historically very data driven. Conventional and existing user interfaces display securities syndicate data using columns and/or rows of data and text. Security syndicate issuers typically monitor transactions as they are occurring. High-pressure environments, where time is of the essence, causes the visual representations of the data to be essential on a transaction or offering day.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional graphical user interface with tabular data. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary graphical user interface display (GUI) 100 of an Industrial Development Board in a city, such as Indianapolis, Ind. GUI 100 displays the amount of the bonds in each maturity as well as the orders received in a tabular form. A lead manager or an issuer acting as a user, for example, may indicate to the system or request to categorize the data by case, priority, total member, non-retail or other desired category. The user may then have to view additional details in each category and extract the underlying data.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, different maturities are presented in rows. Under Series 2016A (in section 120), the GUI 100 presents a maturity date of December 2035 on the first line. Further, more information is presented within the row of that maturity. For example, GUI 100 only lists the amount of bonds and the coupon rate (e.g., for the December 2035 maturity, 27,635 bonds have been sold with a coupon rate of 5). This data is tabular and time consuming to digest for a manager or an issuer. Issuers are often required to assess an overall status of a portfolio in a very short period of time (e.g., three to five second test where the issuer has to assess a portfolio in three to five seconds). Given the amount and complexity of transaction data presented in GUI 100, it is nearly impossible to visually analyze a portfolio when the data is presented using conventional methods.
Furthermore, modern users of electronic devices access their electronic devices for larger durations and with smaller screens. For example, social media has caused users of various systems to access their devices and webpages for hours at a time on portable electronic devices. Security syndicate issuers may similarly use their electronic devices, such as cell phones and laptops, for longer viewing periods. Conventional user interfaces that display all data in a tabular form may become difficult and inefficient to use because tabular data is more challenging to view on smaller screens.